A Fool's Pride
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: [OneShot][EnvyxPride!Ed] The boy he once loved is now dead, recreated into a being just like him. Envy would have thought this would be okay, but Pride is without his Edward Elric memories. And in his mind, they have forever to get them back.


**A/N:** The italicized lines are translations taken from the BBI game. They're either said by Envy and what I'm pretty positive he's thinking during the Pride!Ed ending.

**Disclaimer:** I am not Chinese or in college or male, but I do have BBI on my comp :D I don't own FMA, either.

* * *

"So...nothing?" Envy asked, giving Pride a flat look. Pride shook his head. "Shit. You're so boring without those memories. You won't react to being called short and you won't cringe at the sight of milk."

Pride blinked a few times. "Why...why do you need...such a thing?" he asked slowly, unsurely. Envy sighed and leant back on his hands.

"You need them too. I bet you just don't want to remember. After all, you brother and General both died protecting you." he said. For a moment he stared at Pride. "Well, the kid who you were created from, that is." he corrected.

His mouth moving just a bit, Pride said, "Ed...ward?"

"Yeah. O'chibi-san."

"O...chibi...san...chibi..."

Envy sighed. "I still hate the fact that Father gave you…him a new life."

Pride didn't respond to this. He didn't really have emotions, so Envy wasn't too surprised. "...Hate?"

"Yeah..."

_Love or hate..._

_There needs to be something to do during this long life..._

"Yeah...I hate it..."

_"That kid...he wouldn't want to become like that..."_

"It's still...time...to leave..." Pride said randomly, his eyes clouding over more than usual. Envy quirked an eyebrow.

"You said that back then, too. What do you mean?" he asked, leaning forward. Pride didn't answer. He only stared at Envy with his blank, cloudy golden eyes. "Fine. Don't answer. You're just a fool's pride anyway."

Pride cocked his head to the side. Envy always thought he looked like a puppy. Maybe it was from being a dog of the military for so long; Ed had ranked Colonel, after all.

"A fool's...pride...?"

"Yeah. And Father's the fool. You're his pride and joy. His _perfect_ son. He named you Pride because you were worth to be the center of his _own_ pride."

Pride blinked a few more times. "...Me?"

Envy nodded. Pride picked his head up since the cocked-head position was starting to get uncomfortable. His mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. Envy guessed what the other homunculus wanted to say wasn't all too important if he didn't try to talk.

"You." he confirmed. After a bit of silence, Envy suddenly cupped Pride's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the blonde's lips. "Know what, Pride? I think I loved Ed. It hurt me inside when I hurt him, and I didn't want him to be brought back into this long, never ending and boring life without a good memory to dwell on."

Pride's expression actually looked puzzled. "...Loved? What's...that?"

"It's...it's...I dunno. But now that he's you, a soulless, empty shell, I feel so lost. When I see you, I feel the love I once did. But when I _look_ at you, when I peer deep into your eyes," Envy said, and during his talking he had gradually moved himself to sit in Pride's lap, his legs on either side of Pride and his hands cupping Pride's face, "I only feel remorse. Regret. Maybe what my love's been reduced to now is," Envy paused to softly kiss Pride's lips, "my love for your simple, painful appearance."

Pride stared up at Envy. "Painful?"

Envy nodded. "Yes...very, very painful." he said and slid his arms around Pride's neck, leaning down a bit to make the hug more proper. "The most painful of pains."

Pride, who wasn't going to respond to any of this contact soon, just sat there. "Where...does Envy...hurt?" he asked. Envy pulled from his one-sided embrace and put his hand over his heart.

"Here. It hurts worst right here."

Envy brushed some of Pride's blond bangs from his eyes, wishing he could have done the same to Ed what seemed long ago.

"We've got forever to get your memories back. I'll take you places; show you people you once knew. We've got to go and get it done. Let me cure my foolish pride." he said, almost pleaded.

"Now...time?" Pride asked as his hands moved on their on accord as they reached up to caress Envy's face like his had been. Envy, obviously shocked by the action, touched Pride's hand gently. Then he lifted it to kiss his gloved palm, his lips trembling as he did so.

"Yes...it's time to leave." he said softly, leaning down to touch his lips with Pride's once more. "We've got forever."

_It's really time to go..._

_Whether it's love...or hate..._

_It can be used to pass time during this long life..._

_Until the end of the world..._

"Pride...I'll try to love you as I did Ed just as long as you try to remember what you don't want to."

"Re…member…"

"Yes, remember. Please. Please."


End file.
